Certain 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives substituted in the 4-position have pharmacologically-useful properties. Such 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives - insofar as they are substituted differently (unsymmetrically) in positions 2 and 6 and/or in positions 3 and 5 - have a chirality center in position 4. In addition the pharmacological properties of the 1,4-dihydropyridines are affected by the absolute configuration in the 4-position. The pure enantiomer of a chiral dihydropyridine (described in greater detail in the following description) has unexpectedly strong pharmacological activity by which it is distinguished in a surprising manner from the pure dihydropyridine enantiomers hitherto known.